As You Wish
by Forever Hopelessly Yours
Summary: What would happen if Phantom of the Opera met The Princess Bride? This story explains!
1. introduction

Chapter One—Intro to the Story

hr 

Ok, well before I fell in love with The Phantom of the Opera, my favorite movie was The Princess Bride. Recently I watched The Princess Bride and found myself picturing the cast of PotO in it…and that sparked my imagination.

Now I don't really know if this phic is going to work or not, but reviews are welcomed! And please don't feel shy about leaving me ideas or suggestions, because most of my phics never see an ending because my muse simply dies half way through.

Of course, this isn't going to follow The Princess Bride exactly, but you should definitely be able to see some of the same aspects in it,

And one last note, I'm afraid that I had to make Raoul slightly darker and Erik a little less crazy and Erik-ish. Ok that is all, now on with the show!


	2. the heart's awakening

Chapter Two—The Heart's Awakening

---

Harsh cries of gulls could be heard, along with the crashing of waves and the barking of the dog as the sun slowly made its perpetual rise from the horizon. The warm rays danced across a simple cottage that sat on a hill over looking the shore, and inside a woman began to rise and get ready for the day.

The woman was Christine Daae, a girl orphaned at seven who had been raised by most of the women in the village. Now she was a beauty of sixteen and living by herself in the home her father had build over twenty years before her. It was very strange that she was still single, in fact, every gentleman in town had tried to court her and none could blame them either. Christine was around average height with a very slender and graceful frame. Her chocolate curls framed her face in a very attractive manner and always seemed to rival the sun with their luster and brilliance. Her eyes, although a dark brown, always seemed to be alive with curiosity and her skin was creamy and fair, no matter how long she was out in the sun.

The only man in the whole town who had not asked for her hand in marriage was her voice teacher, a man about ten years older than Christine that lived about a ten-minute ride away from the village. He wasn't very well known, and from his clothing he looked to be slightly poor, but he was a simple music teacher and he loved music more then he loved money. He was also single, but he was not what many of the girls considered handsome. Of course, he wasn't ugly, but he was tall and his face was rather squarish with hard lines. His eyes were beautiful though, a golden honey color, almost identical to those of a cat.

Just as Christine finished cleaning the dishes she had used for her breakfast she heard the gentle tapping on her door, signaling that her instructor had arrived.

"Come in!" She called as she wiped her hands on a cloth

Silently he came in and placed his violin case on top of the girl's kitchen table. He waited patiently for her to come and stand next to him, offering her a smile when she did.

"How are you, Monsieur?" Christine always began their lessons with polite conversation, although her teacher did not often continue it on for very long. At first, Christine had taken that as a sign that he did not like her very much, but later realized it was because he was very shy.

"Christine, I have taught you for over a year, please just call me Erik." He did not look at her while he spoke but instead started to unpack the violin and spread out some of his music on the table.

"Very well, Monsieur Erik. How are you?"

"I am doing well, as I hope you are?"

"Yes, thank you for inquiring."

"Now, what would you like to sing?"

Christine thought for a moment. "How about the aria from Carmen?"

"As you wish." Christine knew his answer before the words had left his mouth. Whenever Christine requested something, he always answered with 'as you wish.' At first, this fact had puzzled Christine, but soon she had learned to just accept it.

The man had picked up the instrument and he pulled his bow across the strings expertly and a rich sound seemed to explode from it. With a happy smile, Christine opened her mouth and allowed the music to pour out from her soul.

---

After Christine had finished singing all their songs, Erik would always end the lesson by playing a song he had written on the violin while she sat and watched. It always mesmerized her to see how lovingly he seemed to hold the bow. It fascinated her how during one song he could move the bow across the strings so gently, so slowly, that the music seemed to materialize out of thin air, while during another song he seemed to move the bow with such speed that she was afraid the instrument would break under the force.

Today Erik was playing her a lullaby he had written the night before. Her dark eyes watched as he caressed the bow in one hand, while the instrument in the other. She found herself wishing that her hand be held in such a gentle manner, but as her blush burned her cheeks she shoved those thoughts away. She closed her eyes as the sweet music intoxicated her senses and mind and she gently hummed the tune. In her mind's eyes, she pictured herself holding a small baby, rocking her slowly in a chair. She looked up to see her husband and the father of her child, surprised when she saw cat like eyes gazing back at her. Christine snapped open her eyes just as the music was ending, surprised at the thoughts that had been flowing through her head.

Erik seemed to notice her shock and he asked if anything was wrong.

"No, the song was just very pretty." She rose and walked over where she hid her stash of money and pulled our Erik's weekly salary. "Here you are Monsieur, I shall see you tomorrow."

"As you wish." He said and bowed his head slightly to indicate his farewell

"Wait!" Christine heard herself call out to him, but she did not know why. Frantically she tried to think of some reason she needed him to stay. "I-I need help reaching the pitcher on the shelf here, can you fetch it for me?" Christine knew it was a weak reason, and from the quizzical look she received from her tutor, she knew he thought so too.

"As you wish." Slowly he placed his violin case on the floor and walked over to where Christine was standing, his eyes never leaving his student's. He reached up easily and grabbed the earthen pitcher she had requested.

Christine, however, did not take the pitcher. Instead, she leaned up and kissed the man in front of her. She felt him stiffen in shock and she heard the pot fall to the ground where it shattered around their feet, yet neither Christine nor Erik cared. Erik relaxed and deepened their kiss by placing his arms around her small waist and pulling her close to him. Christine's mind was filled with new emotions and thoughts and feelings she had never experienced before. Never before had she ever had the urge to kiss a man, and she would have never thought that she would be the one to initiate it. The kiss continued to deepen when Christine felt Erik's tongue gently push against her lips and she willingly opened her mouth, and another new sensation seemed to flood her young body. To her shock, she heard herself release a small moan and she was almost certain Erik would think her disgusting and push her away, but his reaction was just the opposite. He reached a hand up into her mass of curls and pulled her face closer to his as if he was trying to mold their bodies together.

All too soon the pair had to pull apart for lack of oxygen, yet their eyes never strayed from one another's and Christine was still wrapped in Erik's strong embrace. She could feel her face start to burn red and she longed to say something, yet she could think of no words. Erik seemed to be having the same problem for he remained silent, and he seemed like he was just allowing the moment that had just transpired sink into him.

Without warning, Christine buried her head into Erik's chest and wrapped her thin arms around his frame in a tight bear hug. She could smell the cologne he used and its spicy scent pleased her. She knew he was waiting for her to say something, but she could find no words. She desperately wished they could skip over the awkward words that were bound to come up in their next conversation. Christine's eyes closed when she felt Erik's hands start to slowly massage up and down on her back. It was a simple gesture, but it seemed to be all she needed to build up enough confidence to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry for my actions…" Her words were half muffled by the man's chest and when Erik did not respond right away Christine was afraid he hadn't heard her.

"Why do you apologize? Do you think your advances were unwelcome?" The smile was evident in Erik's tone and Christine lifted her head slightly to look at up at him. It was such a rare sight, his smile, and she found that each and every time she saw him smile, she couldn't help but smile right along with him.

"Well I mean, it wasn't lady like of me. After all, I am your student, I should be following you…" Christine laughed when she saw the man's eyebrows rise in response to her saucy statement and she leaned up slightly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Erik smiled as he felt Christine's lips brush against his once more and he gazed down at her, twirling some of her curls around his fingers. "Well then I'm glad you are not very lady like." Erik glanced up at the mantle clock and he sighed when he saw how late it was getting. "It is getting late, I should leave if I am to return before night sets in."

A pout formed on Christine's lips as she looked over her shoulder at the clock. She knew he was right although she longed for him to stay and hold her forever. Sullenly she released her hold on him and handed him his cloak.

"Please, do not pout. If you pout I'm afraid I won't have the heart to leave…" Erik said as he tied his black cloak around his shoulders.

Christine crossed her arms and pouted even more. "Good." She stalked over to the door and opened it for him keeping her eyes downcast and her pout very much intact.

Erik followed the girl to the door and closed it just seconds after she had finished opening it. Christine looked up in surprise. With extreme care, Erik pushed her back up against the door and caught her lips with his mouth once more. Christine was almost afraid when he started to push her back, but as soon as he kissed her, she could feel herself melting.

Their second kiss was not as long as their first, but it was by no means less passionate and when they pulled away, they could see the longing mirrored in each other's eyes. Erik cupped Christine's right cheek in his hand, delighting in its silky fairness.

"Now, I must leave, I will see you first thing in the morning." Christine nodded and moved away from the door so he could exit. She watched him walk to his horse from her doorframe. She continued to watch him as he rode off down the dirt path that led to her house and she watched as he turned from a small lump along the horizon to a tiny speck that disappeared around a corner. A happy sigh left her body as she walked back into her house and closed the door, already wishing tomorrow to come.

**A/N:: Alright, there is the first chapter!! Surprised that Erik has no deformity? Surprised to see no Madame Giry? Surprised to see no Raoul? Hmm well tell me what you guys think of the story so far…and don't be surprised if you see some missing elements in the upcoming chapters**


	3. promises and farewells

Chapter Three—Promises and Farewells

After a night filled with tossing and turning for both of the new lovers, it was finally daybreak. Christine was up and ready as soon as the first ray of light entered her room and she heard the knocking on her door a good twenty minutes earlier than normal.

As soon as the door was flung open, Christine threw herself into Erik's arms. She cherished his tight embrace. He walked her over to the couch and she perched in his lap, tracing kisses along his jaw line as he removed his cloak.

"Christine…" Erik tried to say something but she cut him off by covering his mouth with hers. Erik didn't seem to mind too terribly much though because at once, his arms were around her and he responded whole-heartedly to the kiss.

When they pulled apart Christine's hair was a mess and her face was flushed, but there was a happy smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you also." Erik's eyes closed as he inhaled her scent. Most women showered themselves in fruity perfumes, but Christine seemed to smell like fresh air with just the smallest hint of jasmine.

Christine snuggled in closer to the man and she sighed, perfectly content. "Now, were you trying to tell me something?"

A sigh left Erik as he remembered what he was planning on telling Christine before she…distracted him. The girl on his lap heard his sigh and realized it was not good news. She sat up slightly, allowing her arms to loosen around his neck.

"Yes…" Erik gently picked up Christine and sat her down next to him so he could rise. When he saw the worry in her eyes he kissed her forehead reassuringly before he started to pace in front of her. "Christine…I love you, I have for a very long time now." He chanced a look over at her and he was slightly relived to see that she seemed pleased to hear what he had said so far. "I know I am a good amount of years older then you, and I'm not rich, nor very handsome…but what I lack for in superficial things I promise I can make up to you in love." He took a deep breath and stopped pacing so he could move over to where Christine was sitting. He dropped down on one knee and picked up one of her hands and kissed it gently, trying desperately not to shake like a leaf in the breeze.

"Christine, when I look at you I see more then just your curls and curious eyes. I can see the woman you have become, and I see your kindness and your intelligence and your sense of humor. I see your innocence and I want to protect that. Never before have I felt so many different and strange emotions before…" He paused and caught his breath one last time before continuing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to marry you, Christine."

Christine's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Her mouth fell open and she sat awestruck for a second. But only for a second, because in the next instant she had thrown her arms around Erik, causing him to topple to the floor and she was placing wild kisses all over his face. "Yes! Of course yes!" She managed to exclaim between kisses.

Erik wrapped an arm around the girl and used the other to push them up into a sitting position, fending off her kisses for just a moment. "Really? I know you deserve to be pampered and treated like a princess, but I'm afraid I'm just a teacher…"

Christine shook her head, an action that caused her curls to bounce wildly around her face. "You think I care about that? I would rather be poor and spend every day with you then have all the riches in the world and be without you."

He smiled and brushed back some of the hair that had fallen across her face. "I'm afraid I have some bad news then…" Erik felt the girl tense in his arms, as if she was preparing herself for a physical blow. "Like I said before, I am not a very rich man. I have decided to go pirate hunting for the king for a year—"

"What!? No!" Christine flew out of his arms and sat as far as she could from him on the couch.

"Christine! If I continue to only teach music lessons here it will take at least three years for us to get enough wages for a wedding, plus we need money to start our life together."

Christine swallowed hard and blinked her eyes furiously, trying her very best to fend off the tears she could feel stinging the backs of her eyes. "I don't care! At least I would have you here for those three years."

"I will not marry you unsure if I can provide for you!" Erik rose from his spot on the floor although he did not move over to where she was sitting.

"How can you provide for me if you are dead!" She yelled before the built up stream of tears started down her cheeks. "What of the Dread Pirate Roberts? He never leaves a man alive! What if you find him!?"

Any anger that had been flaring inside of Erik was quenched when he heard Christine's sobs. He knew her fears were valid, he had been awake late last night thinking those very same thoughts. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his embrace, allowing her to wet his shirt with her tears. "Christine, not even death can stand between true love. All it can do is delay it for a while."

Christine said nothing, choosing instead to snuggle in closer to her fiancé. She knew he was right. The town they lived in had very few jobs to take, and the king always offered large rewards for any pirate ships a crew could destroy, plus they could divide whatever treasure was on board and keep it for their own. She also knew that not very many men chose to take the king up on his offers because of the danger. She sniffed up the last of her tears and pulled back so she could look up at the man holding her. "When do you leave?"

He could tell that she had accepted the fact that he had to leave with her question, but he knew she would not like his answer. "Tomorrow morning, just after day break."

"What!?" Christine pounded her fists against his chest. "No! Don't you leave me tomorrow! I'll hate you if you do!"

The man easily caught her wrists and held them together as she struggled against him. "I have to. I wish with all my being that I didn't, but I must! I am on the last hunt of the year and if I am not on that dock tomorrow they leave without me."

Christine managed to free one of her hands and she proceeded to slap him across the face. "I hate you! You ask me to marry you and then you leave me!" She continued to try and free her other hand so she could get up, but he held onto it with a vice grip.

"You do not hate me." He said and easily pulled her back close to him and before she could try and beat her way off him. Now that she was close to him he once more captured her mouth with his own.

Christine did not fight the kiss, in fact she engrossed herself in it. Erik had freed both her hands and she placed one in his hair and the other on his chest so she could feel the wild beating of his heart. When she felt his tongue against her mouth, she eagerly opened her mouth and allowed him to enter it. She could feel his hands trail from her back to her stomach, and then higher to her breasts and she released a moan into his mouth. When they broke apart for air he started trailing kisses along her jaw line, then to her neck, then along the heated flesh around her collarbone. She had trouble catching her breath when she felt how close he was and she didn't know if she wanted him to continue or to come back up to her mouth.

When he heard her moan, Erik thought he would burst. He had never been with a woman in any sense, and he had no idea what he was doing, but his actions seemed to feel right. He cursed the fabric that hid her body from his and he longed desperately to rip it off so he could gain access to all of her chest, not just the small bit that peaked over. He lifted his head from her chest and covered her mouth once more. As they kissed, he managed to move her from his lap into a laying position on the couch and he stretched his body out over hers.

Now that he was laying on top of her, Christine could feel something poking her near her thigh but she did not want to break their kiss and ask what it was. She tried to shift around so it wasn't touching her but she stopped when she heard Erik cry out in pain. "What?!"

Erik winced and moved off of her slightly, trying to hide his diminishing erection from her. "Nothing…" He took a large breath of air and continued. "Our position caused…a part of me to bend in a way that it isn't made for."

Christine was very confused, along with embarrassed. She tried to smooth out her hair and she took a few deep breaths to try and slow the beating of her heart. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and looked over at her. "It wasn't your fault, plus its better that we stop anyway." Before I get too carried away, he thought silently.

She nodded her head and rose from the couch and made her way into the kitchen, staring out the window, trying to will the heavy blush on her cheeks to vanish. Erik continued to sit on the couch, afraid to stand up until he knew that it was safe. Minutes passed and no words were spoken. Christine continued to stare out the window and Erik continued to stare down at the floor.

Finally, Christine decided to break the silence that hung in the air like a fog. "Erik…have you ever…been with anyone?"

He snapped his head up in surprise and shook his head vehemently. "No. You, my dear, are the first woman I've 'been with' as you so eloquently put it."

"And now I will be your last." She was surprised at the amount of relief she was feeling at the simple fact he had known nothing other then her.

"As you wish." He said with a smile, opening his arms in an inviting gesture. She smiled back and came over to sit next to him, snuggling in as his arms fell to wrap around her.

"I love you, too." She said with a content sigh.

The pair continued to sit together as the minutes ticked by, their conversation flowing easily and it was only interrupted by their occasional laughter. As the sky grew orange with the setting sun their conversation died away, both becoming more and more absorbed in his or her own thoughts.

"Christine…" Erik said gently but she shook her head and cut him off.

"Don't say it. I know you're going to tell me you have to leave…" She sighed heavily and stood up her eyes focused on the setting sun. "Then leave now." She moved her head away when he tried to kiss her goodbye. "No, don't kiss me, if you kiss me I won't be able to let you walk out that door." She couldn't bring herself to look at him and it took every ounce of strength she possessed not to fall down in a heap and sob her heart out.

"As you wish." Erik replied as he picked up his cloak while he stared at her, letting the image of his fiancé burn into his mind's eye. Just in case, he thought. Without another word, he walked over to the door and left. A moment after he started walking away he thought he heard a sob from inside the house and he was sure he could feel his heart breaking more and more with each step he took.


	4. announcements

Chapter Four—Announcements

Christine was beyond exhausted but her mind was too awake to allow her to slip off to slip. She had cried until she had no tears left, and then she had dry-heaved for some time after. She knew women watched their lovers, husbands and sons leave everyday and never had she seen them throw such a fit as she was throwing now. What she didn't know is how they could endure it. How could someone possible allow the man of their life to walk off onto a ship, fully aware of the fact that they may never see them again? Another sob wracked her small body as she threw back the covers of her bed and fell to her knees, once more offering up a prayer to a god she had always had a strong belief in.

"Why God? Why would you bring him into my life to only rip him away? What have I done so wrong that you feel you should punish me like this? You took my father, please don't take the only other man I have ever loved too!" Her prayer was cut short when she heard the sound of a horse galloping down the dirt path leading to her home. An icy fist of fear settled in her stomach and she blew out her candle and crouched behind her door, hoping to hide in the shadows so the intruder would just take what they wanted and leave.

Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest she was afraid whoever was outside would hear it and discover her hiding place. She listened as her door was thrown open and she closed her eyes, pressing her body flat against the wall.

"Christine?" She jumped out from behind the door when she heard Erik's voice calling out to her from her living room. His head snapped up when he heard her moving in her room and he rushed in, practically picking her up as he hugged her.

"Erik?? You scared me half to death!" The fear that had gripped her left so suddenly that she was thankful Erik was holding her so tightly, if not she was afraid she would collapse to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you without a proper goodbye." He pulled away from the hug just enough so he could study her face in the moonlight that streamed in through her bedroom window. He noticed how puffy her eyes were, a sign that she had been crying. He also noticed the dark circles under her eyes, so she had received just as little sleep as he had? Without a word, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her down gently and then sitting next to her. "I leave in four hours and I cannot think of leaving without a kiss from you."

Christine sat up and gently pulled his head down to hers so she could place a soft kiss on his lips. "Not a kiss goodbye though. This isn't goodbye, we'll see each other in a year."

He smiled and nodded, grasping her hands in his. "Yes, in just a year. And when you think about it, a year really isn't so long when we have a life time."

She smiled and laid her head back down on her pillow. "Will you lay here with me?" She saw his brows rise in apprehension. "No one else will know, don't worry about them talking. Plus, after your departure, I plan on letting everyone in the town know of our engagement anyway. If anyone had wondered as to why you were here with me tonight, they will surely find the answer in that."

Erik thought things over for a moment but then nodded his head. "As you wish." He said as he started to untie his boots. As soon as he finished laying down on the covered side of her bed he felt Christine start snuggling up against him, placing her head on his chest and an arm around his waist. A smile broke across his face as he looked down at the angel sprawled over his body and he draped and arm over the small of her back.

---

Much too quickly Erik heard the calls of larks outside the window. When he opened his eyes he saw the faintest trace of sunlight start to break across the sky. He looked down to see Christine asleep in the same position she was in hours before. She looked so peaceful he resented having to wake her, but just as he started to move his arm he heard her voice, still laced heavily with the grogginess of sleep.

"That wasn't a lark, it was a nightingale, go back to sleep."

"It was the lark, the herald of the morning, no nightingale. Look, Love, what is severing clouds to the east?"

"It is not day light, I know it. It was just some meteor."

"If my lady says the sun has yet to rise and that the nightingale is singing a lullaby, then it must be true. I have more care to stay than will to go so goodnight once more, and I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Christine pushed herself up and tossed back the curls that had fallen across her face. "No, no! Get up or you will miss the ship and we will never be married. It was a cursed lark whose shrill song we heard, and no comet could light the sky as bright as this." Christine rose from the bed and threw on her robe, shivering slightly in the chill of the morning air.

Erik yawned and also rose from the bed, pulling on his boots and kissing Christine good morning. She made her way into the kitchen and started to prepare some porridge for his breakfast.

"Christine, we are not married yet, you do not have to cook for me…"

"At least let me have the satisfaction of knowing you had a meal before leaving. " She said over her shoulder as she set the kettle over fire to boil. After a few minutes, the meal was ready and she sat down at the table as he gulped it down. When he finished, she took the dish to the sink and began to wash them, her eyes looking at the window, surprised to see how it was almost completely sunrise already.

"Christine…"

"I know, you must leave for the docks now." She sighed and turned around, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and place a lingering kiss on her lips. "When you return you better have enough gold to buy me the most beautiful ring in the town." She joked, her tears shining in her eyes.

"You shall have one that rivals the stars." He replied before kissing her once again, not surprised when he tasted the saltiness of her tears on her lips. When they pulled apart, he wiped away the trail of tears on her face with his thumbs. "I must leave now."

"I know. I love you. Come back to me soon."

"As you wish." He offered her a small smile before turning and walking out the door.

---

That afternoon, after Christine had bathed and cleaned herself up, she went into town to meet with Meg Giry, a daughter of one of the women who had helped raise her. She was the closest thing to a friend Christine had, although she rarely saw her.

"Christine!" Meg exclaimed when she opened the door to see the brunette standing there.

"Hello!" Christine tried her best to sound cheery, but she knew her friend would at once see through her façade.

"What's wrong? You look like you haven't had a night's rest in a week…"

"It's a long story, may I come in?"

Meg ushered Christine in and made her a cup of tea. While she sipped at the hot liquid, Christine explained the rapid courtship, if one could even call it that, between her and Erik. She explained how Erik had to go away so he could pay for their wedding and new life. After she finished her story and her cup of tea she waited for Meg to say something.

"Well, Mother was right after all."

"Pardon me?"

Meg smiled. "She had always told me how she thought Erik fancied you, but was too shy to tell you. Thank god you figured it out, otherwise that poor man would be loving you from afar till Lord knows when." The little blonde laughed when she saw Christine's amazement. "Well, there have been very little reports of pirate activity, that should please you. I'm sure your Erik will be back in no time at all.

"I hope you're right…" Christine said as she stared at the dregs of tealeaves in the bottom of her cup.

---

Five months passed without word from Erik, but Christine wasn't too terribly worried. She knew it was rather soon to expect that the captain would have given his crew a holiday at some port somewhere. She was busy sewing up a pair of stockings when she heard a knocking at her door. She placed the stockings on the arm of her chair and rose to answer the door. She was more then shocked to see a pale-faced Meg standing on her front step.

"Meg!? Wh-What's wrong?" Christine asked as she helped her friend over to the couch. She sat down next to her friend as she waited for her choked reply

"Oh Christine…I'm so sorry. Mother told me to come tell you." Meg had to pause to catch her breath. "He's dead Christine. The Dread Pirate Roberts attacked them. And you know he leaves no prisoners."

Christine could feel her world crumbling around her. Dead? Christine started to shake as she stared at her friend, praying for this to be some kind of sick, cruel nightmare that she would wake up from any moment. Erik couldn't be dead! He promised to come back! Christine thought back to the morning he left, remembering how she had jested and told him to go back to sleep. If only she could go back to that morning and warn him that he would…of what would happen.

Christine was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Meg's hand on her arm. "Christine? Say something…"

"I will never love again." Christine could hear her voice as if she was standing next to her own body, watching but not really feeling. She sounded so distant that it scared her. Meg seemed to understand that she would need her space. Christine heard her friend say goodbye, to come to her house if she needed anything. She felt herself nod in response, and then shake her head when Meg asked if she wanted her to come by tonight to check up on her.

After Meg left, Christine pulled all the blinds shut and locked the door. As she sat in the darkness she felt the first tears start to fall down her face and she hugged herself as she prepared for the storm that was about to hit.

**---**

A/N: Tell me what you guys think! Not sure if anyone noticed, but I threw in some Shakespeare with the whole lark and nightingale business. The original piece came from Romeo & Juliet, right after their wedding night, and I thought it would work beautifully here. Of course, I had to change it around a little, Erik and Christine don't exactly speak like Romeo and Juliet.


	5. prince charming

Chapter Five – Prince Charming

Although the town was small, the castle that was nestled nicely into the cliff face was by no means. It loomed over the highest church steeple and the white stones shone brilliantly in the sunlight. The citizens often could be found in the large courtyard, selling their wares in the public market, but the normal hustle and bustle was gone today and in the place of laughter and smiles were somber faces and shocked gasps. The good-hearted king that ruled over them had fallen seriously ill. His son came out to the balcony so he could address the worried citizens.

"I thank you for your concern for my father and your dear king. It has been no secret that his health has slowly been diminishing through the years. All we can do is hope for the best and see that he is as comfortable as possible."

The people stared up at the golden-haired prince. Many of the townswomen were deeply infatuated with him, and no wonder. He was tall and well built, with an impish grin and his honey-toned voice. His name was Raoul de Chagny and he was reputed to be as roughish as he was handsome. There were many reports of him gambling until the early hours of the morning and then stumbling home, too drunk to remember, and a few people could testify that he had a deep love of the brothel just on the outskirts of the town,

"As you all know, I am the only son my mother ever bore, so I will be filling my father's place as king. As you may also know, I have never taken a bride." Raoul paused here for dramatic effect. "That is all going to change! I cannot take the throne before I take a bride, and I promise to find the most wonderful, caring woman in this town to help me rule!" Raoul smiled and waited for the crowd's reaction.

People cheered happily. Raoul was going to take a bride who was born and raised as they were! She would obviously know how hard they worked to pay their taxes and she could help them out when things got hard for them. The crowd was pleased, very pleased indeed.

The prince grinned and bowed before bidding the crowd farewell and retreating into the grandiose castle.

Meg knocked lightly on the door to Christine's home, straining to hear any signs of life. She had come nearly every day for the past three months to check up on her friend, and her heart continued to break every time. Christine was still devastated. She barely ate anything and slept even less than she ate, her dreams were too plagued with the image of a man with dancing eyes that sang like an angel and smelt like spices.

After waiting a polite amount of time, Meg creaked the door open and called Christine's name. She waited for a response and when she received none she took it upon herself to go find her friend. She walked into the house, noticed that Christine was not in the living room and instead headed for her bedroom where she found her friend curled up in a ball under the covers.

"Christine, come on now…" Meg said gently as she placed her hand lightly on her friend's shoulder

Christine just shrugged her hand away.

Meg sighed. "He would not want you to live this way. He would want you to move on, to be happy with your life…"

Christine tried not to let the tears slip from her eyes. Tears would not being her Erik back, she knew because she had cried.

Meg reached over and started to stroke her knotted curls. "I just thought I would stop by and tell you that Prince Raoul is looking for a wife…he is going to the home of every unmarried woman in town…"

Finally, Christine reacted. "I am not single! I am engaged!" She shouted, sitting straight up in the bed, pushing Meg's hand away for the second time.

"I'm afraid the law doesn't still count your engagement…" Meg wrapped her arms around Christine's shoulders as she started crying. "There now, calm down, just because he is coming to call doesn't mean he is going to ask for your hand in marriage. There are plenty of legitimately single girls in this town who would die to marry him, I'm sure he won't waste time forcing you to marry him, not with the king's health as bad as it is now."

That seemed to give Christine a small amount of hope and she clung to it. "You're probably right. Just to be sure though, I'll make sure to mention Erik in every sentence when he finally does come to call."

Meg smiled and stood up. "Alright, we'll I'll let you know if I hear anymore news, let me know the minute he does call on you, I want to hear all the details!" Meg gave her friend a hug and started towards the door. "Oh, please, eat something, I'm afraid you'll fall through one of these cracks."

Christine offered a weak smile and promised her friend to eat a full meal for dinner tonight. When she heard the front door close and she was sure that Meg was long gone she let a few more tears slip out. "Oh Erik, was it really only eight months ago since you were with me? Surely it's been longer, I can barely remember what it feels like to be in your arms…"

Two more weeks passed and Raoul was about to give up. None of these women were right at all. Sure, some were pretty enough, but they were hopelessly dumb and he knew the people would not grow to love her like he wanted them too. Then there were the smart ones, but he was not going to marry a troll, no matter how short their actual marriage would be. There had been a select handful of attractive, nice girls, Roberta Fullton, Emalee Young, and Meg Giry to name a few, but somehow they lacked that spark, that inner fire he desired in his bride.

He had one house left, and it was positioned on a cliff overlooking the shore. According to some of the townsfolk, a young widow lived there. Her name was Christine Daae and she had been living there all her life, raised by most of the townswomen when her father died. Raoul especially liked that fact; he wanted his bride to tug on the town's heartstrings, and who better than their little orphan girl? He would look like the Prince Charming that came to her rescue and turned her into a princess. It would work in with his plan nicely, so nicely in fact, that Raoul couldn't help but smile to himself as he urged his horse towards the small hut.

Christine watched as the noble looking horse made its way to her house. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had hoped that he would have found someone else by now, but she was determined the show him that she was not what he was looking for. She hadn't combed her hair and was wearing the most ugly brown dress she owned, the one she normally saved for times when she was doing heavy yard work. When she heard the knock on her door and slowly opened it and stood looking at the prince like he was nothing out of the ordinary.

Raoul grimaced when he first saw the girl. He had heard rumors of her beauty, but from what he saw she looked fit to sleep with the hogs, not with the future king. "Hello Mademoiselle Daae, I am Prince Raoul de Chagny."

Christine moved aside and let him enter without uttering a word. She had seen him flinch when she opened the door and she couldn't have been happier.

"I, uh, am sure you have heard about my father…" Raoul said as he walked into the small home, standing uncomfortably by the door.

"Yes I have, may he heal with Godspeed." Christine said as she flopped on the couch in the most unladylike manner possible.

"Well then, you have also heard about my mission—" Raoul started but was surprised when she cut him off.

"Finding a bride is your mission?" Christine cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. She had heard rumors about his piggish behavious and womanizing antics, and she was beginning to believe they were true.

The prince obviously realized his error and stumbled over his words, trying to correct himself. "Well no, I mean, it is my duty to this town to marry so I can become king when my father passes. Surely you do not wish for anarchy to break loose?"

"Of course." Christine crossed her arms and waited for the man to continue.

"That's good, I would hate to turn you in for treason." Raoul shifted his weight from one foot to the other, waiting to see if she would say anything. After a moment she had kept up her silence so he continued on, trying his best not to be intimidated by the woman. "So I have heard that you were practically raised by the women of the village?"

"That's true. My father died when I was young, I couldn't have made it without everyone's love and support."

Raoul smiled and sat down on a chair next to her. "I'm sorry to hear about your father's passing."

"My fiancé died as well, serving your father."

"Oh? Was he in the guard?" Raoul was studying Christine. Her curls were a lovely dark brown color, along with her eyes, and he could tell she had a nice full chest, even with the horrible dress on.

"No. He left eight months ago to go pirate hunting so he could pay for our wedding." Christine said, shifting slightly. She did not like how the prince's eyes were boring a hole through her dress. "If you would be so kind, please raise your eyes, your majesty."

Raoul quickly moved his eyes back up to her face but made no apologies for his actions. Instead he stood, and bowed slightly. "I am terribly sorry to hear about your fiancé. I shall be in touch Mademoiselle." He said and showed himself the door.

Christine watched from the window as he left, a bad feeling settling into her stomach.


	6. a princess is born

Chapter Six – a princess is born

Christine was devastated when Prince Raoul came to call on her again, and then again, and finally on his fourth visit he told her that he had chosen her to be his to bride-to-be. Christine cried in front of him and shoved him off of her when he had put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Why are you crying Christine? I know you do not know me very well, but you are exactly what the people need in a queen! I will not fail you as a husband, I will do nothing but dote on you and allow you every luxury in the world!" Raoul said soothingly, completely taken aback at her reaction.

She stood up and screamed at him. "Is that what you think marriage is about? Buying me pretty necklaces and fancy dresses? I do not love you! I refuse to marry a man I do not love!"

Raoul stood up. "You will not raise your voice at your future king! I am afraid that it would be an act of disloyalty to refuse me; I come on behalf of the people. They need a queen, you are there queen!"

Christine cupped her head in her hands and sobbed. "Why me? Please! There are so many other women in this town that would die of happiness should you propose to them…"

The prince once more walked over to Christine and drew her into his embrace. "Don't you see? You're perfect. They raised you, they knew how heartbroken you were Rick left and never returned, and now you will become their queen and start over fresh, you will inspire them and give them hope!" Raoul stated happily as he stroked the mass of dark curls he was growing to admire.

Christine's blood turned to ice. "His name was Erik. Don't you dare utter it again. I will agree to my fate if you promise never to bring him up again, his memory doesn't deserve to be shamed by your tongue."

The prince had to use every ounce of self-control he had not to throw the ungrateful wench down on the ground. Silently he thanked God, he would not have to put up with her for too long, his men would arrive in a week's time. Just long enough for him to announce to the town he had chosen their little orphan, show her off a little and make them fall in love with her.

"I'm glad to hear you accept. My men will fetch you in an hour's time." Raoul said as he released the sobbing creature, checking to make sure none of her tears had stained his shirt.

"Fetch me? What for?" Christine said as she gingerly wiped her tears.

Raoul stopped at the door and turned to look at her. "Why, to bring you to the castle, of course! We cannot have our new princess living among the common folk anymore! Plus, I will announce to the whole town who their future queen is tonight, and I need you there."

Christine watched as he left and for the second time in one short year she felt her heart break all over again.

Christine felt numb through the whole speech Raoul gave. She had smiled at the crowd when he introduced her and blushed at how the people sang her praises. She had been dressed in the finest silk gown and her hair was strewn with beautiful clips, but she had never felt any more ugly in her life. Finally the terrible evening was over and she was shown to her room.

She gasped when she saw the room she was staying in. All the furnishings were of top quality and the room itself was larger than her old home, but she knew she would give it all up and return to her small cottage in a heartbeat. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she was nearly sick. She should have let her 'Prince Charming' whisk her away to prison for treason, or whatever his threat was, no cell could be worse than the one she was now stuck in.

Christine's breath hitched in her throat as she undressed and climbed into the huge bed. She had everything, and yet nothing at all. She had enough money to buy her anything she would ever dream of wanting, but she did not have any happiness, nor any love, and the one man she thought she would spend every waking moment with was gone, and she was engaged to another.

The days crawled by. Christine stayed locked in her room for the first two, staring out of her window. She heard a knock on her door and quietly called for them to come in. She was startled when she saw the old king hobble in.

"Sire!" Christine cried, rushing to his side so she could help support him. "You should not be out of bed!"

The little old king was a site to see, standing there in his nightgown and slippers, his wrinkled old face smiling at the pretty girl whose arm he now held. "Oh bah! You've been hiding in here for two days now, I want to see my future daughter-in-law!"

Christine immediately took a liking to the king. Of course she had seen him growing up, but he had always been formally addressing the crowd, now she got to see the real man he was.

"I can see they were right, you are very pretty, my dear." The old man chuckled when he noticed her blush. "Oh don't be modest. Now how about you lead me over to that chair by your fire?"

Christine nodded and slowly helped the king to the comfortable chair before sitting in an equally comfortable one across from him.

"Now, my advisors have told me all about Raoul's little plan with you. And I can also see that you are not exactly happy about that." Christine was about to object, but he raised a shaky hand to show he was not done. "I don't blame you! Why, I would be livid! But I'll let you in on a little secret." He beckoned Christine to lean closer to him. "When the toils of ruling got too much for my little head, I used to go out to the stables, take the fastest horse, and go riding till I thought the poor beast would collapse." The king chuckled to himself, obviously amused with his little secret escape. "I'm sure the kingdom wouldn't miss you too much if you disappeared for a couple hours, as long as you returned before nightfall."

Her browns eyes had the slightest hint of sparkle in them as she processed the new information. "Thank you, Sire. I think I may decide to go for a ride starting tomorrow."

The old king smiled and started to stand. "That's nice, just make sure to come visit your little father-in-law every once in a while." He chuckled again. "Shame I can't marry you myself." He said and started hobbling away.

Christine watched him as he made his way slowly out of her room. After he had left, she let her gaze wonder to the window that overlooked the sea. She cocked a curious eyebrow when she saw a ship with strange sails on the horizon, but she assumed it was just a merchant and stopped paying attention.

Raoul, on the other hand, was very excited when he saw the strange-sailed shipped. The prince turned to Count Rugen, his favorite count, friend and accomplice.

"The men are here! Ride out and meet them tonight, take them to our place in the Thieves' Forest. Tomorrow return and tell them all about the plan." Raoul said excitedly.

The Count nodded and turned to leave before hesitating next to the door. "Your majesty, if I may inquire, how will you get Christine to leave her room?"

A sour look passed over the prince's face, it hadn't thought of that detail. "I'll deal with that in two days, when the plan is ready to commence."

Rugen bowed respectful and reached for the doorknob with his left hand, making sure to close it tightly behind him.

As soon as light broke across the kingdom, Christine was down at the stables. She had decided to test out the king's idea. She saddled up a snowy mare and took her out, riding all over the castle grounds and even venturing out into the forest. She felt the freedom she had been longing for, and on her way back home that evening she vowed to return the next morning.

Raoul noticed Christine's absence, and when he asked her about it she stated that the king had given her permission to use the castle's horses and go riding. She was surprised when Raoul smiled happily, she was sure he would be angry with her and demand her rides to end.

"I'm glad you have found something to keep you entertained and happy! Please, continue to feel free to take the horses out as frequently as you like!" He said before walking down the corridor to his private study.

Christine stared at the spot he had just occupied with a quizzical expression but soon shrugged it off and retired to her chambers, exhausted.


	7. the abduction

Chapter Seven – the abduction

The warm breath the horse was emitted onto her back felt nice against the morning's slight chill, and Christine felt a small smile form as she readied the same horse she took yesterday. A stable boy had rushed to her side, ready to prepare the white mare named Aphrodite, but Christine politely refused. She had grown up as a peasant, and she had not become accustomed to the idea of someone, who until three days ago, was her equal waiting on her hand and foot.

When the mare was ready Christine hopped up into the sidesaddle, cursing the yards of expensive fabric that was now her normal attire, and started for the forest.

Christine wasn't aware of what time it was, but she knew from the long shadows the sun was casting on the leaves and branches. She was about to turn around and start heading back to the castle when she was faced with a trio of men.

"Hello m'lady, we are lost circus travelers. Is there a town nearby?" The shortest of the three stated. Christine let her eyes go from him, to the Spanish looking one, to the gigantic one standing towards the back.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up, something didn't seem right about them. "No, I'm afraid not, not for miles…" Christine's eyes went back to the small bald man who had asked the question. She was completely unaware that the giant was no longer standing behind his friends.

"Good. Then there is no one to hear you scream." The man said with an evil chuckle.

Christine opened her mouth to scream, although she knew it was like he said, no one would hear her, but she quickly felt her mind slipping off into unconscious, and the last thing she felt was an overly-large back pressing painfully on her neck.

After Christine passed out and landed in the giant's arms he looked over at his boss, the tiny man that had spoken with Christine just moments earlier. He nodded and they all started back towards the sea, the giant carrying Christine and the Spaniard leading the horse.

Soon they arrived at the ship had seen two days earlier, the one with the strange sails. Dusk was just beginning to set and the Spaniard hastily started preparing the boar for transport. The giant carried Christine on board, laying her down gently on some blankets.

The short man stayed on shore for a moment longer, ripping something off of a tunic. The Spaniard noticed the tearing sound and turned around, confusion evident in his darker features.

"What is it that you're doing, Vazzini?"

Vazzini didn't turn from his task. "I'm ripping fabric from the uniform of an Army officer of Guilder."

The giant turned around, just as confused as his friend. "Whose Guilder?"

Vazzini tucked the pieces of fabric into the saddle of Christine's horse and slapped its behind, causing it to run back into the direction of the castle. "The country across the sea, this country's sworn enemy."

As the short man climbed on board he could tell that his companions had not grasped the importance of this and he sighed and began to explain. "Once the horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the Prince suspect the Guilderians have abducted his love. When he finds her body dead on the Guilder frontier, his suspicions will be totally confirmed!"

"You never said anything about killing anyone."

"I've hired you to help me start a war. That's a prestigious line of work with a long and glorious tradition."

"I just don't think it's right, killing an innocent girl." The giant said sadly, looking down at the peaceful little princess.

Vazzini whirled around to face the man so fast it was a surprise his neck didn't snap. His little face was turning red and the anger was quite evident in his voice. "Am I going mad, Fezzik, or did the word 'think' escape your lips? You were not hired for your brains, you hippopotami land mass!"

Fezzik was silent, but the Spaniard stood up from his spot at the top of the ship. "I agree with Fezzik. It is not right."

Vazzini turned around again, this time to shout at the other man. "Oh. The sot has spoken. What happens to her is not truly your concern, I will kill her, and remember Inigo, never forget this, when I found you, you were so slobbering drunk you couldn't buy brandy!!" Vazzini stopped for a moment, and Inigo thought he was through, but instead he was just taking a breath before starting back on Fezzik. "And you! Friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were, unemployed in _Greenland_?" The man stopped and waited a second before stopping off to the top of the ship.

Inigo stood close to his friend, who looked down, embarrassment written all over his large face. "Vazzini, he did not mean no harm."

Fezzik smiled and looked up. "He certainly has no charm."

The pair smiled at each other and went back to their posts, making sure there were no rocks ahead, for if there were, they would all be dead.

By the time night had fully fallen the boat had traveled very far and was making great time, and Vazzini was quite pleased. Inigo, on the other hand, was pacing around the boat, and he kept checking behind them. Christine had woken up and was sitting next to Fezzik, her hands tied tightly with rope.

"Why do you keep looking back?" Vazzini asked the Spaniard, he was becoming annoyed with his actions.

"To make sure nobody is following us." Inigo replied and glanced back again.

"That would be inconceivable." The man replied and crossed his arms.

"Despite what you three may think, you will be caught. Prince Raoul is a fierce hunter, and warrior. He will find you." Christine said bitterly, staring at the short man with pure hatred.

He scoffed. "Of all the necks on this boat, Princess, the one you should worry about it your own." He was about to say something more, but was distracted by Inigo looking behind them, again. "Will you stop that!"

"Are you sure nobody is following us?" Inigo asked, putting a nervous hand on the sword that hung by his side.

"As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, inconceivable. No one in Guilder knows what we've done. And no one else could have gotten here so fast. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Inigo shrugged his shoulders. "No reason. It's only, I just happened to look behind us, and something is there."

Vazzini jumped up and ran to go look. "What? Inconceivable!" Inigo was right, something was very much there. A sailboat. Black. With a great billowing sail. Black. It was a good distance behind them, but it was coming like hell, closing the gap quickly. "It's just some local fisherman, out for a midnight pleasure cruise..."

Christine let out a cynical laugh. "Your plan is already failing, we will be killed by pirates before we even reach Guilder!"

"Shut your mouth! I can slit your throat now, if you would like!" Vazzini shouted back at her

"I think he is gaining on us…" Inigo said, amusement laced in his voice. Vazzini was livid.

"Fezzik! Full power!" Vazzini shouted before storming off.

The boats sailed on through the night, and when dawned appeared so did the cliffs of Guilder, along with the ship with the black sails. Christine squinted slightly and she was able to see a man in a black mask sailing the eerie vessel. For a moment, Christine wondered if this was the pirate ship that killed Erik, but she quickly pushed that thought from her mind.

Inigo continued to steer the craft next to huge cliffs that seemed to reach straight up to heaven. Fezzik saw Christine staring at them in wide-eyed wonder and he leaned over. "These are the Cliffs of Insanity."

Christine did not have to ask how they got their name. Inigo carefully docked their ship and Vazzini laughed as the black-sailed ship continued towards them.

"Fool! He'll have to sail around for hours, looking for a port, only Fezzik is strong enough to go up our way!"

Christine crossed her arms across her chest. "And what exactly is 'our way?'" She asked.

Her answer was in the form of being thrust into a harness connected to the giant. With a mighty grunt he started climbing a rope that was thrown down ahead of time. Christine clung to his chest for her dear life, amazed that this man was not only able to support his weight, but the wait of four other people as well. She kept her brown eyes closed as they made their way up, but she peaked them open when she heard Inigo's laugh of disbelief

"He's climbing the rope! And he's gaining on us!"

Vazzini looked down and shouted. "Inconceivable!" The man was irate and he pounded on the giant's back. "You're supposed to be this colossus! This legendary thing! And yet, he gains!"

Fezzik looked down at the little man. Sweat was pouring down his brow and his breathing was labored. "Well, he just has himself, and I am carrying all four of you."

Vazzini shut up. Fezzik continued to climb. Christine clung on with an iron grip. Inigo stared in wonder. And the man in the mask continued to gain on them all with almost ungodly speed.

Back at the castle a frantic stable boy came rushing into Raoul's room, clutching pieces of fabric in his hands.

"Sire! Lady Christine has been abducted!"

"What! Ready my horse and my four best men! What is that in your hands?" Raoul said, his face a perfect picture of shock and horror

"Tunic from Guilder, found on the lady's saddle!"

"Bastards! Should any harm befall her, it will mean war! Hurry go and ready my steed!" Raoul shouted, and as soon as he heard the door shut he let an evil grin spread across his handsome features. So far, everything was going according to plan.


	8. clashing steel

**Author's Note: Alright, first off, I am very sorry for the insane lack of updates. I promise to try to update more. Also, I keep forgetting that the line breaks my word processor sticks in don't transfer with the file, so the story lacks the breaks. After if I finish the story I promise to go back and fix all the weird computer errors, and any grammatical errors I find. Now, on with the chapter!**

**---**

Chapter Eight -- Clashing Steel

---

Christine offered a silent prayer when she felt the giant reach the top of the cliffs. She opened her eyes and dared to peek down to check on the man who was following them. He was climbing up the rope with amazing speedVazzini exploded as soon as he was freed from the harness around Fezzik's waist.

"This is madness!" He took out a knife and began to cut the rope which had been previously tied around a great rock. Fezzik just stood there, as if he was waiting for someone to tell him to do something.

Christine looked around. Nearby were some stone ruins, once they might have been a fort, now they were just in shambles. There was nothing else, no sign of inhabitation anywhere. She felt panic settle into the pit of her stomach. She had been kidnapped and now should would be most likely be killed in the enemy land of her country.

Christine was pulled out of her thoughts when Vazzini gave an exuberant whoop and the rope flew off the side of the cliff. The three men ran to the edge to make sure the man in the mask had fallen.

"He has very good arms." Inigo said, the tone of impressments heavy in his voice.

The man in black was hanging on to some rocks. He was not so far from the top now, and the men could see him straining to keep his hold on the rocks.

"He didn't fall?! Inconceivable!" Vazzini's face was blood red and he was shaking from the rage boiling inside his veins.

Inigo looked over at his employer, forgetting about the masked man for a moment. "You keep using that word, I do not think it means what you think it means." Inigo's gaze was drawn back towards the masked man when he heard the sound of a few rocks slipping loose of the cliff face and bouncing down. "My God! He's climbing! He is amazing! Who is he?"

"Whoever he is, he must have seen us with the princess, therefore he must die." Vazzini said, his emotions suddenly calming as a plan calculated in his mind. "Fezzik, you carry her, we'll head straight to the Guilder fronts. Inigo, catch up with us when he's dead. If he falls, fine, if not, then the sword."

Inigo nodded and looked down at the man for a moment before turning back to a retreated Vazzini. "I want to duel him left handed."

The short man sighed. "You know what a hurry we're in…"

Inigo nodded but continued on. "Yes, but it is the only was I can be satisfied, if I use my right," Inigo clicked his tongue, "it would be over too quickly."

Vazzini threw his hands up in exasperation as Fezzik unceremoniously picked up Christine and started walking. "Fine, have it your way."

Inigo nodded and looked down again before turning around as Fezzik called his name

"Inigo! You be careful, people in masks cannot be trusted." With those words the giant turned around and continued after his employer, Christine thrown over his shoulder like a sack.

The Spaniard smiled at the warning and shook his hands slightly, mentally preparing himself for the battle that would begin shortly. Soon he felt impatience run through his blood and he looked down to check the man's progress. He had only gained about a foot. Inigo signed and pulled out his sword and did a few practice moves in the air, but soon he found his eyes drawn down to the climbing masked man.

"Hello down there! Slow going?" Inigo shouted down.

The masked man looked up, his face red and covered in tiny beads of sweat. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this not as easy as it looks, so I would appreciate it if you didn't distract me."

Inigo was taken aback slightly from the man's snappish remark. "I do not suppose you could speed things up?"

"If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope, or a tree branch, or find something useful to do." The masked man's voice was strained as he reached for a stone above his head

"I could do that. In fact, I've got some rope up here. But I do not think that you will accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you." Inigo said simply.

"That does put a damper on our relationship."

"But I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top."

The masked man's hand slipped slightly from his new found position. "Throw me the rope."

Inigo smiled and quickly threw down the rope and stepped back a foot or two and waited for the man to appear over the edge. He did not have to wait long, in about a minute the man was wearily pulling himself over the edge. Without waiting to catch his breath, he pulled his sword out and stood up.

Inigo held up his hands "No, we can wait until you are ready."

The masked man nodded. "Thank you." He said and sat on the rock that the rope was tied to. He pulled off one of his black leather boots and a few coins slipped out onto the dusty floor. He did the same with the other and the same result. He reached a hand up to make sure his mask was still in place, and once he was satisfied that it was he stood up. His face was no longer red and he had managed to catch his breath.

"You are ready, then?" Inigo said politely. The man nodded. "You seem like a decent fellow, I hate to kill you."

The man laughed. "You seem like a decent fellow, I hate to die."

And with that the pair began their sword fight. The fight was different from any other swordfight, because they aren't close to each other neither of the swords-crossing en garde stuff. Instead there were just two men, two athletes, and they were to be too faraway to damage each other, but each time one made even the tiniest feint, the other countered, and then there was silence, and as they started to circle each other. The feigning continued for a while, until they were finished teasing, and began to duel in earnest. Their swords crossed, then again, and again, and the sounds came so fast they were almost continual. Inigo pressed on, and the man in black retreated up the rocky incline.

"You're using Bonetti's defense against me, ah?" Inigo was thrilled. He had never experienced a dueling partner so advanced. He had studied sword fighting and defense since he was a young boy, and lately he had been growing tired of duels, he always won far too quickly.

"I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain." The man replied without missing a beat in their deadly duel

"Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro?" Inigo asked and shifted his style

The masked man was taken aback by the sudden shift but adjusted almost seamlessly. "Naturally."

"But I find Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you?" Inigo knew he had the upper hand, and his confidence was coursing through his body.

They continued to fight. They dodged and feigned and slashed and jumped and twirled until finally the man in the mask had Inigo pinned up against the side of a ruin. Suddenly Inigo burst into a happy grin.

"You are wonderful!"

The man was obviously perplexed by the sudden outburst of happiness, but he did not allow his hold to falter. "Thank you -- I've worked hard to become so."

"I admit it -- you are better than I am."

"Then why are you smiling?"

Inigo's smile grew larger. "Because I know something you don't know."

"And what's that?" The masked man asked, making sure to keep his guard up, unsure of the wily Spaniard.

"I am not left-handed!" Inigo said as he switched his sword to his right hand.

Now Inigo had the upper hand and the man in black was retreating back further and further until it was he that was pinned against the ruins.

"You're amazing!" The masked man exclaimed, but a sly smile was beginning to form on his lips

"I ought to be after all these years."

The smile had grown larger. "There's something I ought to tell you."

"Tell me…"

"I am not left-handed either." The masked man threw his sword into his right hand and the tide of battle quickly turned in his favor. Soon he was slashing at Inigo and forcing him to retreat back the way he had come, until he was backed up against the edge of the cliff.

Inigo let himself drop to his knees in defeat. He shut his eyes and waited for the man to run him through. "Please, kill me quickly."

"I would as soon destroy a stained glass window as an artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either," The man pounded the hilt of his sword on top of Inigo's head, knocking him unconscious in an instant. "Please understand, I hold you in the highest respect."

And with that, the masked man ran off to follow after the giant, his employer and their captive.


	9. battling the brute

---

Chapter Nine -- Battling the Brute

---

The masked man carefully followed the huge footsteps in the dirt, but instincts told him to stop and look around when he came upon a clearing strewn with boulders. He stopped to listen for any signs of an ambush but heard nothing. Just as he was about to declare the area safe, and small boulder came flying at his head and missed by mere inches. He spun around and his hand went straight for his sword, preparing himself for battle.

"I did that on purpose, I didn't have to miss." The giant said as he stepped out from behind a huge rock.

The masked man looked back at where the rock landed. "I believe you. So what now?" His hand was still lingering near his sword and his nerves were tense and ready for another battle.

"We face each other sportsmen like. No tricks, no weapons, just skill against skill alone."

The man thought over what the giant had just said. He weighed his options carefully. His opponent obviously outweighed him in strength, but would his own speed and wits make up the difference? "So you mean, you'll put down your rock, and I'll put down my sword, and we'll try to kill each other?"

Fezzik shrugged and lifted the rock he was holding. "I could just kill you now…"

The man shook his head and removed his sword from his waist, watching to make sure the giant dropped his rock, which he did. After both men had disarmed they started at each other for a moment.

"I think you have the upper hand in hand fighting."

Again Fezzik just shrugged. "It's not my fault I'm the biggest and the strongest. I don't even exercise."

The masked man realized that his opponent was not going to charge after him, so he decided to make the first move. He hunched down and ran towards the giant with all the speed he could and crashed into his chest. Fezzik didn't move an inch, and all the masked man had to show for his attempt was a sore shoulder. He shook the pain off and tried punching the giant's stomach a couple of times, and when that failed he tried a bear hug. Finally he was winded and Fezzik had still failed to make any moves in return.

"Look, are you just toying with me?" The masked man asked, irritation heavy in his voice.

"No, I just want you to feel you are doing well. I hate when people die embarrassed." Fezzik said with a kind smile on his face.

Fezzik seemed to decide it was time to begin attacking back. He lunged towards the masked man, who easily slipped down and between his knees.

"Ah, you're quick!" Fezzik said as he turned around and readied himself for another onslaught.

"A good thing too." Replied the man, carefully watching the giant.

"Why do you wear a mask. Were you burned by acid or something like that?"

The masked man grinned a little. "Something like that."

Fezzik charged again at the little man, and again he missed as he slipped to his right. This time though, the masked man jumped on Fezzik's back and securely wrapped his arms around his windpipe. Fezzik gave a grunt and started to back up.

"I just figured out why you give me so much trouble." Fezzik managed to gasp out as his threw his back against the huge rock he had hidden behind earlier.

The masked man grunted in reply but kept his hold. This continued for another minute or so, the whole time Fezzik was throwing the masked man against the rock with all the force he could muster. Just when the man thought he couldn't endure another beating, Fezzik fell to his knees, and then to the ground. The man rolled him over and checked his heart beat. It was faint, but still there.

"I don't envy you the headache you will have when you awake. But, in the meantime, rest well ... and dream of large women." The masked man said as he stood and searched around for the footsteps he had been following earlier, minus the giant's. Once he found them he dashed off after them, stopping only to pick up his sword and belt. 


	10. the battle of the wits

---

Chapter Ten -- the battle of the wits

---

Vazzini roughly shoved his captive down on the grass when they reached the top of the hill. The little man's face was flushed red with anger, he had just witnessed the defeat of not only his swordsman but of his giant as well! Christine took advantage of her captor's lack of attention and silently tried to crawl away, but her dress caught on some twigs and rustled them. Although the sound was barely audible, it drew Vazzini's attention back to her and he quickly rushed over and grabbed Christine by her hair.

"Don't try anything stupid, my temper is already dangerously thin." He spat as he pulled out some rough rope and bound Christine's hands tightly. He rummaged through his bag for a second and pulled out a black bandanna and tied it around her face, covering her eyes. "There, even if you do manage to run away, you won't know where you're running to, or what you're running into."

Christine sat in the grass, defeat settling into her stomach. The little man was right. She was in enemy territory, defenseless, and now blinded, she didn't have a chance. She felt her eyes sting as the thought of her death flooded her mind. She prayed her captor would be merciful and kill her as painlessly as possible, but she doubted she would be so lucky.

Just then, her mind traveled to Erik and his death. Was it swift? Did he suffer? God, she hoped not. She knew the Dread Pirate Robert's was not known for her mercy, but perhaps he had managed to die at the hands of one of his crew mates, maybe they were merciful. Christine shook her head as images of her love being run through by pirates flooded her mind. The idea was too terrible to think about.

Christine's thoughts were interrupted, thankfully, by the sound of Vazzini pulling things out of his bag. She heard the gentle clank of silver, then the sound of liquid in a bottle, Christine assumed it was wine. The man continued to move around and set up whatever he had taken out of his bag

"Are you having a picnic?" Christine exclaimed, astounded that sitting and eating was on the man's mind right now

"Indeed it would appear so." A voice called. Christine didn't know who it belonged to, but it sounded fairly familiar.

"Ah, I was wondering what was taking you so long." Vazzini said cheerily as he started to pour some wine into one of the two goblets he had placed on a flat-topped rock. "So, I see it is down to you and it is down to me."

The masked man did not say anything, but his eyes dropped down to study the blindfolded princess seated slightly away from the picnic placed out by her captor. He took a few steps forward and the little man quickly drew a knife and pushed it against the creamy skin of Christine's neck.

"If you wish her dead, by all means, keep moving forward." Vazzini said as he pushed the tip of the blade harder against Christine's unprotected neck. Christine whimpered and tried to move her head away from the sharp point, but Vazzini grabbed her head and held it tightly. The masked man stopped moving immedietly.

"Please, let me explain..." He tried, but the short man cut him off

"There is nothing left for you to explain! You are trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen!"

The masked man took a tentative step towards the pair, his arms held wide apart to show he had nothing to harm either one of them with. "Perhaps, an arrangement can be made?"

"There will be no arrangement!" Vazzini shouted and dug the blade a little deeper, causing Christine to cry out in pain. "And you're killing her!"

The man in the mask stood as still as stone, his eyes dropping once more to study the princess, this time though they lingered only on her throat. When he saw that there was no blood he looked back at the man, anger boiling in his blood, but he managed to check his emotions and appear calm and collected on the exterior. "Well, if no arrangement can be made, I say we are at an impasse!"

"I'm afraid so. I'm no match for you physically and you are no match against my brains!" The man said with a little laugh.

The masked man cocked and eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest. "You're that smart?"

Again, Vazzini laughed. "Have you ever heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?"

"Yes..."

"Morons!"

A small smirk was beginning to form on the masked man's face. He had found his opponent's weakness, and he had formed a plan according to it. "Well then! I challenge you to a battle of the wits."

"For the princess?" Vazzini said, watching the man carefully.

The man in the mask nodded, and took a small step forward again, carefully watching the man's reaction.

"To the death?" Another small nod from the masked man. Vazzini smiled in obvious delight. "I accept!"

"Excellent. Pour me some wine." The man said as he walked and sat across from his opponent and the princess. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small tube and offered it to Vazzini. "Inhale this, but do not touch."

Vazzini did as he was told and sniffed carefully at the packet. When he smelt nothing he frowned and handed it back to the man. "I smell nothing."

The man took back the offered packet and explained. "What you do not smell is called iocane powder. It is orderless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is among the more deadlier poisons known to man." After his explanation, the man reached for both of the two wine-filled goblets and pulled them behind his back. He poured some of the powder into the wine and then placed them back on the make-shift table. "Alright, where is the poison? The battle of the wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink, and then we will find out who is right and who is dead."

Vazzini let out a hearty laugh and looked at his opponent like he was daft. "But it is so simple! All I have to do is divine from what I know of you. Are you the kind of man that would out the poison into his own cup, or his enemy's?" Vazzini stared at the two goblets for a moment before raising his eyes to look at the masked man. "Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I'm not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool; you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

The masked man continued to sit, no emotion crossing his face. "So, you've made your decision then?"

Another laugh sounded from the short man. "Not remotely. Because iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows. And Australia is entirely peopled with criminals. And criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you."

A small look of irritation crossed the visible part of the masked man's face. "You have a dizzying intellect."

Vazzini continued on, ignoring the interruption. You must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me!"

"You're just stalling now." Irritation was heavily laced in the man's voice now, and his eyes slipped from his opponent to the princess for a brief second before going back to the man, who was still going on about which goblet to pick.

"You've beaten my giant, which means you're exceptionally strong. So, you could have put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested my Spaniard which means you must have studied. And in studying, you must have learned that man is mortal so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." Vazzini was practically shouting he was so excited. His opponent on the other hand, was become anxious.

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something, it won't work..." The masked man warned, but was once again cut off by the shorter one.

"It has worked! You've given everything away! I know where the poison is!" Vazzini shouted triumphantly.

The masked man locked eyes with Vazzini. "Then make your choice!"

"I will, and I choose..." Vazzini said but then looked over the masked man's shoulder. "My word! What is that? Over there?" He said and he pointed off into the distance behind the masked man's back.

The man turned around. "I don't see anything." He said, fully aware of the man's 'trick' but without care. If it helped the irritating man make a decision, he would play along.

Vazzini was unaware that the man knew of his trick and snickered as he switched the goblets. "Oh well, I could have sworn I saw something. No matter, let's drink! You from your goblet, and me from mine!" A large smile was spread across the man's face, and his beady eyes were glowing. Both men picked up their goblets and drained the contents.

After they both placed their empty glasses down the masked man smiled. "You guessed wrong."

Vazzini was laughing hard. "That's whats so funny! I switched the glasses when your back was turned! You fool!" Vazzini continued to laugh, while the masked man continued to sit and stare at him. Suddenly, Vazzini's laughter ends and he falls over, dead.

As soon as the man hit the floor, the masked man rushed over to Christine and pulled her blindfold off. She had been sitting there listening to the whole ordeal and she looked over at the goblets and her dead captor. "Who are you?"

The man did not look up at her as he untied her hands. "I am no one to be trifled with, that is all you ever need to know."

Christine rubbed her wrists as the man freed them from the tight grip of the rope. "And to think, that whole time, it was your glass that was poisoned." She didn't know if she was happy if Vazzini had died. She was freed from certain death at his hands, but was her fate any better with the strange masked man?

"They were both poisoned. I spent the last few months building up an immunity to iocane powder." The masked man said as he stood and helped Christine to her feet, albeit rather roughly.

She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes studying his features carefully. The black mask only covered the right side of his face, and it appeared to be made out of black leather. The man seemed to sense that she was studying him and he grabbed her hand. "Come on, you're pig fiancé will be here shortly." He said as he started leading her down the side of the grassy hill they were on.

---

They ran for what seemed like forever, and Christine felt like her lungs were about to burst. Finally, the man seemed to notice the fatigue the woman was feeling and pushed her against a log to rest.

"Catch your breath." His voice was harsh, it seemed to promise violence and pain. Christine felt a cold stab of fear hit her heart but she tried to steel herself against it.

"If you'll just release me, whatever you ask for ransom, I promise you'll get it!" Christine said meekly, her chest raising and falling rapidly.

"And what is that worth, the promise of a woman?" The man practically spat at her, and Christine flinched. "You're very funny, Highness."

"I was simply giving you a chance. Where ever you take me, they'll find you, the prince is the greatest hunter..."

The masked man whirled on her and cut her sentence off. "You think your dearest love will save you?" An angry laugh erupted from the man's throat and he turned away from the woman at his feet, as if the sight of her disgusted him.

"I never said I loved him!" Christine shouted, but then added in a much calmer voice. "But yes, he will come save me."

The masked man turned around slowly, his eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "You admit you do not love your fiancé?"

Christine looked down, unable to look at his condemning eyes. "He knows I do not love him..."

"'Are not capable of love' is what you mean." The man's voice was rough again, but it did not frighten Christine this time, instead, it made her blood boil.

"I have loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever dream!" She stood and shouted at her new captor.

The man cocked a fist, but stopped himself inches before it connected with Christine's cheek. Christine flinched, but she did not back down from the masked man.

"That was a warning, the next time, my hand flies on its on." The masked man glared into the eyes of the woman beneath him. "Where I come from, _Highness, _there are consequences when a woman lies." The man seemed to be satisfied with the amount of rest time Christine had received and grabbed her hand and lead her down the hill some more, their path slowly getting steeper and steeper as they neared the ravine below them.

---

Soon, Christine was out of breath again. Once more, her captor threw her to the ground and told her to rest and catch her breath.

"I know who you are, your cruelty reveals everything!" She said as he gasped for air, her angry brown eyes boring holes through the masked man.

He stood a short distance away from her and looked at her, anger still lightly traced on his features. He did not say anything when she said she knew his identity, but stayed silent and let her continue on.

"You're the Dread Pirate Roberts! Admit it!" Christine shouted as she got to her feet.

A small smirk danced across the man's lips as he took a bow. "With pride. What can I do for you?"

Christine fought back the tears as she glared at the man who had killed Erik. "You can die slowly, cut into a thousand little pieces!!" She screamed at him before turning her back, unable to look at the murderer before her without feeling sick.

The pirate made a 'tch' sound in his mouth and crossed his arms across his chest. "Hardly complimentary, My Lady. Why loose your venom on me?"

Christine still refused to turn back around and look at the man, but her voice was nearly a whisper now. "You killed him, you killed my love."

The man was watching her closely now. "It is possible. I have killed a lot of men. Who was this 'love' of yours? Another prince like this one? Devilishly handsome, rich and charming?" There seemed to be a line of anger barely contained in the man's question.

Christine managed to turn around, although her gaze was focused off into the distance. She shook her head as a sad, small smile formed on her lips as she recalled her Erik. "No. He was a poor music teacher, poor and perfect, with eyes like the sunset." Christine seemed to snap out of her reverie. "On the high seas, your ship attacked. And we all know that the Dread Pirate Roberts never takes prisoners..." Christine's anger and hurt had come back, and it was evident in the tone of her voice, although it did not seem to faze the man before her in the least bit.

"I can't afford to make exceptions. Once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you, and then it's nothing but work, work, work, all the time." The man seemed coldly nonchalant about everything he had just said, and Christine felt the anger boil over in her veins.

"You mock my pain!" She seethed.

"Life is pain, Highness! Anyone who says differently is selling something. I remember this music man of yours, I think. This would be, almost a year ago?" He said, cooling himself down after his sudden outburst.

Christine's expression changed from anger to shock as the pirate recalled Erik. She nodded slightly and he continued.

"Does it bother you to hear?" He asked, and for the first time, there was almost a look of concern in her captor's eyes.

Christine shook her head sadly. "Nothing you say can upset me."

"He died well, that should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please. Please, I need to live.' It was the 'please' that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important for him. 'True love,' he replied. And then he spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you. You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are." The man spat out as he looked at Christine was disdain.

"And what am I?" Christine spat back, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Faithfulness! He talked of, madam. Your enduring_ faithfulness_. Now, tell me truly. When you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince that same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?" More contempt and loathing leaked from the words the man was saying, but a look of hurt was also etched onto the strong features of his face.

"You mocked me once, never do it again! I _died_ that day!" Christine shouted, her anger finally bursting forth in all its glory. "And you can die too, for all I care!" Christine said as she pushed the man over the side of the ravine, down towards the plateau.

The man was caught off guard and he quickly lost his balance, but before he started his tumble down the hill his eyes caught with Christine's and he muttered three words.

"As you wish."

Christine felt her blood run cold as she heard those words and saw the man's eyes clearly for the very first time. They blazed like the sun on a hot summer day, golden and catlike. She gasped as he fell over the edge. "ERIK! Oh what I have done!?" She shouted as she threw herself down the hill after the man she had presumed dead for so many months.


	11. back from the dead

-1---

Chapter Eleven -- back from the dead

---

Christine knew that she was tumbling down the slope at an alarming rate, but she wasn't afraid. She could hear the beautiful fabric of her dress rip on twigs and rocks, and she knew her hair was going to tangle immensely, but she didn't care. Erik, her Erik, was alive!! And she had just pushed him down the hill! Christine could barely breathe as she fell down. She just kept her eyes closed and prayed for gravity to pull her faster so she could reach the bottom, so she could reach the man she thought dead for so long, at last.

After a minute, Christine fell gracelessly into a lump at the bottom of the hill. She groaned in pain, but she quickly forgot all about the pain her fall had caused as her dark eyes flew open and she spotted the dark lump that was Erik a few feet away. The breath she had been holding in her whole fall was quickly gushed out as she crawled over to where Erik was laying.

"Oh, Erik, what have I done?" Christine murmured as she reached for him.

Erik groaned and opened his eyes when he heard Christine so close. Had the girl gone and thrown herself down the ridge after him? He noticed he was facing away from her, he rolled over to his other side so he could face her. What he failed to notice was that his mask had been torn from his face during his fall.

Christine had just grasped Erik's arm when he turned to face her. A happy smile was on her face, but when her eyes fell on Erik's face it quickly disappeared and she screamed.

---

As soon as he received word of Christine's disappearance Raoul had readied his fastest ship and made for the land of his enemy across the sea. He, along with some of his finest soldiers and Count Rugen, were riding their steeds across the grassy hills, looking for any sight of Christine. So far, they had found evidence of an elaborate sword fight and footsteps that could only belong to a giant, but that was about it. Raoul was about to turn his men around and head the search in the other direction when he heard the faint sounds of a scream.

Raoul held his hand up and his men came to a halt immediately. The prince knew he had heard a scream, a distinctively feminine scream, but just as soon as he heard it, it was gone. Raoul let his cool eyes scan the horizon, and they caught on the body of a man slumped over a rock. Raoul jumped off his horse and slowly walked over to where the corpse was spawled across the rock, keeping his ears alert for any sounds, the area was perfect for a surprise attack or trick ambush.

Anger flared inside the prince's veins when he got close enough to examine the dead man. It was Vazzini who was laying there, cold as the stone beneath him. That meant that there had been a hitch in the plan, and the princess had either run away, or become captive to someone else. Either way, this was _not_ in the plan. Raoul clenched his fists into tight balls and gritted his teeth, trying to calculate a new plan, although he was missing his most important piece; Christine. He turned around and bounded back towards his horse and his men, gracefully leaping back onto his steed and turning to face the expectant men.

"Come on men, the princess is near, I know it!" Raoul called as he motioned his men forward.

---

Christine quickly clapped her hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her dark eyes. She backed away from the man in front of her, disbelief and horror written all over her face. Erik turned away when he heard Christine's terrified scream, his hand flying to cover the right side of his face.

"Dear God.." Christine choked out as a few tears slipped down her face.

Erik slowly stood up, making sure his back was to Christine the whole time. He was afraid of her reaction, but he had forgotten about his face for a few blissful moments. He had suffered so much in the past months, but the one thought that had kept him going, had even kept him alive, was that Christine would be there, waiting, for him, no matter what his face looked like now. She had already broken his heart when he learned she was engaged to that insolent boy, but now she would reject him and label him as a monster. Erik had to fight back the vomit that threatened to rise in the back of his throat.

Christine quickly wiped away her tears and stood up, wary of the man before her.

_Stop it! You foolish child, he loves you, remember?_ Her heart seemed to be screaming at her, but her mind was yelling just as loudly. _Look at him! He's a monster! You can't love that_. Christine shook her head, forcing the voices out of her head as she took a step towards Erik.

"I…" Christine didn't know what to say. So much was hitting her all at once, and she wasn't sure she could handle it. "Erik…I'm so sorry"

Erik turned around just slightly, his left side facing her now, and he let out a chuckle, but nothing about it reminded Christine of his old, warm laugh. "I am too Christine. I have just let you think me dead, and then you could have had your fairy tale ending, without enduring the visit from the villainous monster."

"No! Please don't think that! You have no idea how _thankful _I am that you're alive!" Christine gushed as she took another step forward. The longer she looked at Erik, the more the icy fear that had gripped her heart when she first saw his face began to melt.

Christine tried to move around so she could stand fully in front of Erik, but he turned away again. "Highness, don't you think one look was enough?" Erik spat out, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Christine was taken aback, her shy music tutor was gone, and in his place was an angry man she barely knew. "I didn't mean to scream…I-I wasn't, expecting…"

"Expecting what, _your majesty?_ The horrible scars, the twisted flesh, the mutilated carcass I can barely call a face? No, I suppose you weren't." Erik roared before turning around. "You want to see it, see what the face of your _true_ fiancé looks like? Take your fill!" He said as he turned back around.

Christine flinched, not because of his face, but because of his voice. He had never raised his voice before, and she was not prepared for the booming baritone in the least bit. Of course, Erik mistook her involuntary movement and looked down, shame dripping off his face.

After she recovered, Christine took a few steps forward and placed herself just inches away from Erik, examining his face carefully. It truly was a sad sight to see. It was almost like someone had taken a knife and tried to peel the right side of his face off, starting at his brow-bone and ending near the corner of his mouth. She noticed the angry lacerations and scars that decorated the tormented flesh and she felt pity weigh heavy on her heart. "Does it hurt?" Christine was surprised at how meek she sounded, like a little mouse almost. Erik lifted his head slightly, his eyes catching Christine's and holding them in his intense cat-like gaze.

"More than anything I've ever felt before." He said sadly, his eyes shimmering from the unshed tears.

Christine felt her heart break and she threw herself into Erik's arms, burying her head into his familiar chest as she started sobbing. "Oh, Erik! Please, forgive me!" She continued to sob out apologies and such, but because of her crying and her position, her pleas were incomprehensible.

Erik stood, frozen solid, as Christine clung to him. He felt her warmth against him and the tears he had barely been able to contain started to slip from his eyes, despite all his efforts to fight them off.

Slowly, Christine's tears started to subside and she pulled back a little so she could look up at Erik. "I never stopped loving you, not for a second."

Erik's lips parted into a small, sad smile as he brushed some of the tears off of Christine's cheeks. "I told you I would come back for you, why didn't you wait for me?"

Christine looked away, she was too filled with shame to look into those burning eyes. "Well…you were dead…"

Erik directed her face back towards his own, catching her dark gaze with his own. "Hear me now, death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while."

Christine gave a shuddering sigh and buried her head back into Erik's chest. After all she had done to him; doubted him and promised herself to another, and then her reaction to his face, he still spoke of his love for her? How had she managed to have such a wonderful man fall in love with her? She was so undeserving! Christine lifted her head and reached her arm up and wrapped it around Erik's neck so she could bring his mouth crashing down around her completely unworthy lips.

As their lips met, the past months of pain and heartache seemed to melt away. There was nothing in their kiss but love. Christine's other arm joined its companion at the base of Erik's neck as his arms wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her closer. Christine knew the horrors of Erik's face, but as they kissed, time turned back and nothing had changed. He still felt, smelt, and, much to her delight, he even tasted the same as she remembered. When she felt his tongue gently prod at her mouth for entrance, she allowed it entry at once. As their kiss deepened, the love that was there was joined by something else; a sense of desperation. No longer was Erik as gentle as before, now he was more demanding, and Christine obliged. He was pulling her body against his, as if he was trying to mold them together. Christine's nails dug into the nape of his neck slightly as his powerful kiss took her over, and she was thankful he was holding her so tightly, for if it wasn't for his support she knew she would have collapsed on the ground.

All too soon their kiss came to an abrupt end and Christine looked up at Erik with hazy, confused eyes. He wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking above her, and his face was twisted in a dark, brooding look.

"Ah, I was wondering when Prince Charming would arrive…" Erik sneered as he pushed Christine away from him.

Christine stumbled back, confused with Erik's sudden change. She recovered her footing and looked up at the top of the hill, her eyes coming to rest on the image of Raoul and his men, all seated regally on the tops of their steeds. Christine felt a hand of ice grip her just reawakened heart when she realized that Raoul was glaring down at Erik and herself. Obviously, he had seen their kiss. Christine continued to stand, terrified, as Raoul lifted his hand and urged his men on down the beaten grass path that would lead them down the ravine, right to where she stood with Erik.


	12. on the run

A/N: Long chapter to make up for the lack of updates on this story, hope you guys like. I've considered my reviews and realized that I have been stick to Princess Bride **too** closely, so I'm branching out more. Feedback is more than welcome!

---

Chapter Twelve – on the run

---

Christine continued to stare at the spot Raoul and his men had just vacated, terror replacing the joy she had just felt in her soul. Raoul, her betrothed, the prince for God's sake, had just seen her kissing another man. But she had told Raoul from the beginning she was already promised to another. Yet, did her engagement to Erik even count after all these months? Christine looked over at the spot she thought Erik to be but was greeted with nothing more than empty space. She looked around wildly, surprised to see him racing off towards the woods twenty or so feet away.

"Erik? Erik!" Christine called as she picked up her skirts and chased after him

Erik stopped and turned. "What can I do for you, my dear lady?" He asked sarcastically. Christine noticed that he had found his black mask and had tied it back to his face, covering his scars but making him unfriendly and hostile looking.

Christine continued on running until she was standing next to Erik. "What, did you plan on leaving me because _he_ was here?"

"Why, how silly of me, I had forgotten that was _your_ job, now wasn't it?" Erik sneered, but before he could turn around and continue on his way to the forest he felt the sting of Christine's slap across his left cheek. "What the—"

"How dare you! Was that your plan? Come back here and kiss me, and then leave me to die? You—you—you **bastard**!" Christine screamed as she threw her tiny fists into his chest, beating against it with as much might as she could muster.

Erik grabbed her little fists of terror and held them easily. "Really, Your Highness, I think you are being much too dramatic. I don't think little Princey was going to kill you for your infidelity, in fact, why don't you just blame it all on me, tell him it was completely against your will. I'm sure he'll let you off the hook this one time."

Christine screamed in outrage and struggled against Erik's grip even harder. "I hate you! I would die if you left me again. I would stab myself, I swear it!"

Suddenly Erik had pulled her so hard that she was smashed against his body and his masked face was inches from hers. "Do not speak of such foolishness! I have to leave you! Or would you rather us run into the forest together so your fiancé can hunt us down like game?"

Christine stopped struggling and gazed into the intense eyes of the man before her. "You are my fiancé, not him. And I would hide in the forest and live like a thief if that meant I could live my life with you."

Erik let go of Christine's fists so he could pull her in and kiss her, although it was hurried and much less intense than their previous kiss. "Will you be able to keep up in that dress?"

"Would you prefer I take it off and run naked?" Christine asked sarcastically.

Erik laughed and grabbed Christine's hand so he could lead her into the forest. "Darling, nothing would please me more." Erik's laughter ended immediately though as the sound of thundering hooves could be heard coming down the dirt path. "Damn!" Erik cried as he started towards the forest, all but dragging Christine along.

Raoul could feel the fury boiling in his blood as he urged his steed on down the path. Christine had been in the arms of some man! Although he had no love or affection for the woman he intended to marry, the rest of his men had seen her whoring behavior and his pride was wounded severely. He wanted her dead now more than ever, and by God she would be! Before he had planned to, at least, have his wedding night with his blushing bride but now he was not sure if she would even live that long. As Raoul's rage continued to grow, he urged his horse on harder, pushing the beast past its limit. He knew the pair had a valuable head start, and the forest was vast and filled with many wonderful hiding places, he needed as little distance between him and them as possible before they hit the forest.

---

"Alright, stop and catch your breath." Erik said as they reached a secluded part of the forest. The hoof beats could no longer be heard and he figured they were safe, for now at least.

Christine gratefully stopped and sat on a rock, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart. While she was catching her breath, she watched Erik. He had changed no doubt about that. The man he used to be was timid, quiet, and shy, and would have never spoken to her like he did back in the ravine. The new Erik was passionate and unpredictable and much harder, it intrigued her.

Erik seemed to feel Christine's eyes on him and he turned around to face her, not surprised that she looked away immediately, embarrassed she had been caught staring. Erik turned back around and continued looking out for any signs of the prince.

"Erik? What happened? They told me your ship was attacked by The Dread Pirate Roberts, and he leaves no survivors. How did you survive?"

Erik turned back around and leaned against a tree, crossing his arms across his chest and casually gazing down at Christine. "That much is all very true. Except for the no survivors part. You see, when I set out to sea I had no experience. Not with a ship, not with a sword, not with navigating, not with anything! All I knew in my life was music, and that I loved you. So, since you were not there to love, I did the only other thing I knew, I played music for the crew. When we were attacked by Roberts I didn't attempt to fight him, nor any of the crew members, and Roberts noticed that. 'Boy,' he said, 'I have just killed half your crew and taken over your ship, and you do not defend it?' 'Well,' I replied, 'I know I could not win against you with a sword, I'm no fighter, although I could best you with a fiddle.' Do you know what he did then?"

Christine had been listening intently and she shook her head. "No…"

"He laughed! And then he told me I was to come on board with him! I don't know what happened to the rest of my old crew or that ship, I never held any affection for either, but I spent most of my days on the pirate ship, entertaining Roberts with music and company. During this time he taught me how to swordfight and navigate a ship, and even some little tricks he had picked up, like Iocane powder."

Christine gasped in realization, so that was how he had been able to survive and trick her captor!

Erik nodded to show her that her realization was correct and continued with his story. "Well, one day Roberts said to me, 'Erik, let me tell you something. My name is not Roberts, its Jones. I inherited this ship from its former captain, who was not Roberts either. The Dread Pirate Roberts has been retired for nearly ten years, living somewhere in the Caribbean.' Naturally, I was confused but he explained that after the current captain had found a suitable replacement, they would sail to the nearest port, dismiss the old crew and pick up a brand new one and introduce the replacement captain as Roberts. Then they would sail for a little while as first mate to make sure the new Roberts was doing alright, before they got off at a new port and retired! Are you following?" Erik asked, looking over at Christine.

Christine merely nodded her head, although her brow had furrowed slightly during his explanation.

"Anyway, Roberts, or Jones I suppose, told me that he wanted me to be his replacement! I was thrilled of course and accepted immediately. There was a problem though." Erik said and a dark look passed over his face. He opened his mouth to continue but a horse's whinny stopped his speech and he stood up and motioned for Christine to stand as well. "Rest time is over" Erik whispered as she came near.

"Erik, they will find! Raoul is the best hunter in all the land!" Christine whispered back, fear heavy in her voice.

Erik seemed to consider this for a moment before he looked back down at Christine. "Do you love me?"

Christine cocked her head to the side and looked up at Erik. "Why yes, of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Why it has to do with everything! It'll work out, true love cannot be stopped." He replied as he started to walk silently through the forest, leading Christine close behind.

The pair continued through the forest, trying to keep their feet from landing on dry leaves or twigs as much as possible. Every now and then, they would hear a man's shout or a horse's neigh off in the distance and fear would clutch the hearts of the young lovers, but other than that, they encountered no problem. Soon the shadows started to grow longer and a chill set in the air, night was approaching fast. Erik knew they needed to find shelter if they wanted to survive the night. It was not so much the cold he was worried about, it was the thieves and wolves that were known to inhabit these woods. Not too long after the sun had set he found a small cave, probably an abandoned bear cave. He ushered a shivering Christine inside and mostly blocked the door with the largest rock he could find.

It was dark inside the small cave, but light from the moon managed to sliver in enough so that Erik could start a small fire from the meager amount of wood and kindling he could find around their cave. Christine was grateful, even though the fire was small it emitted warmth and enough light so she could easily see in the cave.

They sat together next to the campfire, talking so they could ignore the pangs of hunger in their stomachs. Christine snuggled closer to Erik and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry Christine." He murmured into her mass of chocolate curls after a couple minutes.

Christine had been so comfortable that she hadn't realized she was starting to slip into a peaceful slumber. "Hm?" She yawned and shifted her position slightly so she could better see the man above her. "What are you apologizing for?"

"This wasn't how I envisioned our first real night together." Erik said, and his tone was almost angry.

Christine smiled though and sat up so she could kiss Erik's exposed cheek. "Really? Do I dare ask what you did envision then?"

Erik's visible eyebrow shot up and he turned his head to look at Christine who sat with a roguish smile on her face. "If I didn't know you better I would believe you are trying to seduce me."

Christine laughed and leaned forward to place a light kiss on Erik's lips. "If I wasn't such a lady, I might." She ended her sentence with another kiss, this one not as sweet.

"Christine…" Erik warned when she ended the kiss and moved closer so she could trace her lips across his jaw line.

"I missed you so much…" Christine nearly purred as she continued to trace a searing line of kisses up to his ear. "I dreamt of you every night." She whispered slowly, a hand now working its way across his chest, stroking little designs into his shirt.

"God, I missed you too…" Erik groaned out, shutting his eyes as waves of pleasure from Christine's little antics hit him. She knew what she was doing to him, but she didn't appear to care, nor want to stop. "Please…"

Christine had just finished kissing Erik's neck when he spoke. "Please, what?"

"Stop!" He gasped out and pulled his head away. He had to make her stop her delicious torture, before he couldn't take it any longer.

Christine was shocked by his request, and her hand stopped its dance across his chest. "What?"

"Please don't put me in this position. Don't do this to me, I've dreamt of nothing but this, but…not like this, not here."

"But what if we don't see each other again? I wouldn't be able to live another eight months knowing I hadn't!" Christine said as she sat up again.

"I plan on there being many, _many_, more chances for…this. And we will see each other again, nothing can keep me from you. I plan on properly marrying you, remember?"

Christine nodded although she was still pouting a little. "But, you did want to, right?"

Erik laughed and leaned over to kiss Christine's pouty lips. "Yes, I did."

Christine seemed to brighten up with his reassurance and she crawled back to him, snuggling against his chest once more. "Ok, good. Erik, will you finish telling me what you were going to in the forest? The problem with you becoming captain?"

Erik wrapped his arm around Christine like he did before. "I'm afraid that's not a very good bedtime story. Maybe in the morning."

Christine whined but didn't press him any further. She guessed it had something to do with his face, or what led up to what had happened with his face. She gazed at the dying flames of their small fire and yawned, trying to force the image of how he could have ended up with half a face out of her mind. "Ok. Do you mind if I sleep with you? Like this I mean…"

Erik squeezed Christine a little closer to his body. "Nothing would make me happier."

Christine smiled as she nestled her head against Erik's chest. "You're too good to me. Goodnight, my love."

Erik also smiled as he kissed Christine's head once more. "Goodnight Angel."


End file.
